


Now He's Gone

by Breakfastisruined



Category: Gravity Falls, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Pearl Says Fuck, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakfastisruined/pseuds/Breakfastisruined
Summary: Garnet and Amethyst comforts Pearl now that Ford is gone and is pregnant.





	Now He's Gone

Garnet and Amethyst walked outside and they went to check on Pearl. She was sitting on the beach, hands over her head, crying. Garnet sat down with her and gently patted her shoulder.

"Are you alright, Pearl?"

"Oh yes, I am. The man I love just left me and I'm  _fucking_ pregnant! Do I look fine?!"

"Ooohhh Pearl you just said a bad-"

"Fuck  _you!_ " Pearl cut off Amethyst and pushed her into the sand. 

"Hey! Watch it!"

Pearl began to throw sand at Amethyst. Yelling and cursing at her.

"Go fuck yourself you cunt! Leave me alone!"

"Pearl!"

Pearl stopped and looked at Garnet. Garnet looked down at her frowning. Pearl began to sob again. 

"Amethyst, why don't you leave me and Pearl alone for awhile. Come back later."

"Okay," Amethyst said and quickly walked off, brushing off the sand.

They sat in silence for awhile, nothing but birds and the sound of the waves. 

"I'm sorry." Pearl finally spoke. "I don't know what came over me-"

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Amethyst."

Pearl sighed. "I don't want to do this."

"Do what?"

"Give birth! Be a mother!"

"You were excited earlier." Garnet commented. 

"Because Ford was suppose to be here! He was going to help me out! Teach me! But he had to go and I got mad and we fought and-and-and he doesn't even know!" Pearl was crying even louder. "He doesn't know I'm pregnant and that he's gonna be the father! What if he never knows! What if-"

"Pearl! Calm down. Relax." Pearl stopped and looked at her. "You are going to be a great mother. I know it. You're caring, wise and brave."

Pearl sniffed and had a big grin on her face. "Really?"

"Yeah."

There was a moment of silence before Garnet grinned.

"So, it wasn't your intention to get pregnant?" Garnet said.

Pearl blushed and stammered. "Well, uh, no...don't laugh!"

Garnet was laughing. It seemed hilarious. Pearl, doing things like  _that._ Unbelievable.

"Try making fun of me after having an orgasm!" Pearl sighed dreamily. "It's so  _wonderful._ I was so suprised after my first one. It's hard to describe, but-"

"Pearl, save it for yourself."

Pearl laughed embarrassed. "Sorry."

Suddenly Garnet perked up. 

"Twins." 

"What?"

"You're having twins! Identical twin girls!" 

Pearl looked shocked first but then freaked out, in a good way.

"Oh my God! Twins! Girls! It's going to be great! I'm so happy!"

"What?" Amethyst asked as she got closer. 

"I'm having twins!" Pearl cried out loud. Then she looked a bit bashful. 

"Amethyst, I'm sorry I told you to fuck yourself and called you cunt. Do you forgive me?"

"Jeez Pearl, around Steven and your kids, don't say that stuff. And you say  _I'm_ the bad influence." 

"Sorry," then she added slyly. "Ford liked when I said this stuff when he fucked me."

"Oh God." Amethyst groaned. "Too much information."

They all laughed, sat down in peace and watched the sun slowly set. 

Pearl knew it would be tough without Ford.

But they Garnet and Amethyst made up for it.


End file.
